A Fate Untold
by brookgavin
Summary: ok, the full summary and a must read authors note is inside, but i'll try to get something in here. it's basically one of those ppl from our time get sucked into the Avatar World stories, but i'd like it if you'd read this! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, so I'm back…again… with a brand new and exciting Avatar story! cheers cheers This one, however, is not solely based on our favorite characters. It is based on two of my newest OC's: Chyler and Finn (who are actually based off of me and my boyfriend). Anyways, on with the story! Oh, and just so you all don't get too confused… in this story, Avatar isn't a TV show. The Avatar world is like, an ancient realm/dimension/form of the world. Ok, now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar :'( but I do, however, own Chyler and Finn : D**

**Summary: In the year 2007, two best friends come across an ancient tomb in the depths of a thick forest that lies on an abandoned territory in their Nebraskan area. The two are entranced by their finding and think about different possibilities of how the tomb got to where it is, or how the people in it died. When they make a strong connecting with this sacred place, the unbelievable happens: the two are transported to an entirely different dimension where they find unspeakable things. Follow Chyler and Finn as they make their way through this impeccable journey to find the two people who lie in the tomb, how they died, and maybe even how to find themselves in each other.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was around noon on an unusually warm early March weekend. Two thirteen-year-olds were sitting in the hay loft of one of their father's barns. These two teenagers were the best of friends, though they had only known each other for less than a year. There was a girl and a boy.

The girl's name was Chyler, the younger of the two. She had nape of the neck length chocolate brown curly hair, sparkling brown eyes, and natural olive skin. Chyler was about five foot four with long, limber legs, a great sense of humor, the gift of empathy, and she was afraid of nothing. Her prized possession was the silver ring on her left ring finger. The pattern on it was of intricate swirls that made her think of the flowing oceans on the other sides of the country. She was always found bearing this ring.

The boy was Finn, the older one. He too had nape of the neck length hair, but it was partially wavy and intensely dark brown, almost black, long bangs just brushing the tips of his eyelashes and his ears nearly invisible to the world. His eyes were dark brown, but they shined with emotion and held a gentle glimmer. His skin was also naturally tan. Finn was maybe five foot five, had an all around happy-go-lucky personality, the gift to make people laugh at any given moment, and an amazing hand at art. His prized possession was a small sketching notebook filled with impeccable drawings that one would never believe. He took it with him everywhere.

The two had met at one of Chyler's friend's parties last July. The way they met… well, it was actually quite humorous… but let's save that story for another time. **(A/N: it's true! The way my boyfriend and I met was so funny… I had to sit on his knee… STOP LAUGHING! It was all the stupid MC's fault anyways… scowl but I met my boyfriend in the end, didn't I? lol)**

Though the oceans surround the U.S. were far beyond Chyler's reach, she always felt at one with the water. It was if she felt ten times lighter when she went for a simple swim. She loved to watch the Moon at night from her bedroom window or even from the hay loft in her father's barn. It was if she was more alive at night… as if the Moon gave her power…

Finn had a swift mind and was drawn to hot summer days and humid climates. Fire, per say, was also a favorite of his to draw. Within his the depths of himself was a flame that inspired him… moved him to persist. He would wake early with the sun and have most drawing inspiration when the fire star rose above the horizon. He felt alive at dawn.

Back to Chyler and Finn… the two were completely and utterly bored. None of their friends were available to go to the soda shop in town or to the movie complex and they couldn't think of squat to do.

A mischievous grin crept onto Chyler's face.

"Hey Finn…" she drawled.

"What Chyler?" he asked, his right eye popping open to give her a sideways glance.

"How about we go up to Cyan territory," she suggested.

"Cyan territory? Are you crazy?" he asked, bolting upright, "Nobody's been there in years and no one dares to set foot in it."

"No one except us," Chyler smiled.

Finn groaned. He knew that this would be a crazy adventure that would get them into trouble, but then again, which of Chyler's plans didn't get them into trouble?

"Chyler, that place has been deserted from even before our parents were born! Do you really think it's safe to go there?" Finn asked, trying to find a loophole that would pull Chyler away from this "exciting adventure."

"Oh c'mon Finn, you sound like my great aunt Petunia," Chyler said, rolling her eyes.

He inwardly sighed. There was simply no way of pulling Chyler from this.

"Fine… let's go," he muttered reluctantly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After two miles of walking, the two came upon the broken stone fence that symbolized the northern boundary of the Cyan territory.

"Well, here it is," Finn said.

"C'mon!" Chyler urged. She was already climbing over the fence. Finn sighed and followed her.

As the two landed on the other side of the fence, their feet landed in knee high grass.

"This place is a pigsty," Finn groaned.

Though he was always too lazy to pick up every once in a while, Finn hated messes.

Ignoring her friend's complaint, Chyler started running off towards what looked like the edge of a dense forest.

With a heavy sigh, Finn followed.

After about ten minutes of running, the two slowed down a halt and looked at their surroundings. Huge oaks, maples, and even a few hemlocks were grown close together, their canopies of green merging together overhead to create a thick roof.

From the corner of her eye, Chyler saw something flash off to her right.

"Hey, what was that?" she asked, turning to her right.

"What was what?" Finn asked, completely stooped.

"I thought I saw something over there," Chyler said, pointing into what looked like the dense of the woods.

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"Kind of like the sunlight on glass," she shrugged.

Without giving her friend a chance to respond, she was off again, shouting to him over her shoulder, "C'mon!"

Heaving yet another sigh, he followed.

Only staring at the back of Chyler's shirt, Finn didn't notice that his friend had stopped until he bumped into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized sheepishly, holding out his hand. Chyler took it gratefully and stood, both pulling away from each other when a shock ran from their hands through their arms.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Finn asked, breaking both their trains of thought on what had just occurred.

"Shush… listen," Chyler said.

They were both silent.

Everything was silent…

"I don't hear anything," Finn shrugged.

"You can't hear it?" Chyler asked.

"Hear what?"

"A stream… I can hear it… like it's really close…" Chyler drawled.

Suddenly, Finn heard a loud crack, followed by what sounded like flickering… like how a fire sounded.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" he asked, turning around in shock.

"Hear what?" Chyler asked.

"It sounded like a fire being started… logs crashing against each other and the flicker of the flames," Finn said.

"All I hear is the stream," Chyler shrugged.

"Which way?"

"To what?"

"To the stream you're hearing."

Chyler pointed off to the northwest.

"That's where I heard the fire come from…" Finn drawled.

"Let's go check it out!" Chyler urged, running off again.

Now really interested in these noises, Finn ran at Chyler's side, maybe even faster.

The two suddenly burst into a circular clearing, the surrounding tree tops only providing shelter at the edge of this cleared land.

But it wasn't the fact that there was a clearing in the heart of this dense forest that surprised the two; it was the fact that there was what looked like a tomb right in front of them.

It looked like a large, circular, risen earthen platform with two long, rectangular earthen tombs in the center, side by side. Both had intricate patterns on the tops and sides and what looked like Japanese kanji's.

There wasn't a stream or a fire anywhere in sight.

"W-what is this place?" Finn asked after a long moment of silence.

Chyler stepped closer and placed her hand on the top of the risen platform. It came to her waist.

"I bet it's an ancient tomb," she said as she hoisted herself up on the platform. She then stood and walked in the foot-wide aisle between the two caskets.

She turned to her left and traced her fingers over the pattern closest to her. The lines were swift, flowing, and loose.

'Like a stream…' she thought.

Finn climbed up next to her and looked at the other casket. The patterns were sharp, edgy, and rash.

'Like a fire…' he thought.

As Chyler's arm straightened out and her fingers spread towards the middle of the casket, the pattern in the core looked familiar to her.

Finn's fingers reached for the center of the other casket and he stared intently at the pattern in the center of the casket. There was a small pang of recognition in the back of his mind as he looked at the engraving.

Chyler looked from the center pattern to the ring on her right hand.

Finn looked away from the core pattern and down at the pattern on the cover of his sketch book.

"It's the same pattern…" they murmured in unison, backing away from the caskets until the two were back to back.

Suddenly, the spaces between the pattern on Chyler's casket started glowing blue, and the same happened to the other casket, except the glow was red.

The glow seeped out from the center, and as the light touched the farthest patterned corners, the two teens felt as if they were being turned inside out. As the feeling increased, both of their worlds went black, and they disintegrated from the very spot they stood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok, so here's chapter two. I was telling myself last night, 'Ok, you're not going to give them the next chapter until you get five reviews.' PSHHYEA… like that's actually going to happen… I'm too psyched about writing this story to wait that long. **

**Just to let you know, the mountain range Chyler and Finn find in this chapter is the Patola Mountain Range, home to the Southern Air Temple. Oh, and since I didn't specify in the last chapter, this story takes place after the ending of Avatar season two. You see, in this story, the Gaang went to the Southern Air Temple to hide from the Dai Li and the Fire Nation.**

**If you've read any of my other stories, you know I like to put in extreme detail, such as furniture placement, the layout of a bedroom/dining hall/dorm room, clothing, etc., and in that extreme detail, I just want you guys to picture what I'm thinking of. So… I'm definitely going to use a lot of detail in this story and… oh gods, I'm rambling again aren't I? Heh… sorry… anyways, on w/ the story!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Avatar :'(**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

At the edge of a forest in what would probably be present day South Africa, the bodies of two young teenagers would be found. These bodies, however, were of none other than Chyler and Finn.

Chyler's eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly. The pace of the movement sent her brain reeling and she grabbed her head in pain, not attempting to hold back a groan.

Her head still pounding, Chyler took in her surroundings: trees behind her, and a large mountain range ahead.

'Where am I?' she thought as she looked around.

As she checked out her surroundings, she noticed something peculiar: she wasn't wearing her own clothes.

Her turquoise camisole, rib-cut short sleeve gray sweatshirt jacket, dark jeans and silvery flip flops had been exchanged for this new, unusual outfit.

Chyler now wore a navy blue tunic, the sleeves were elbow length, puffed out as they dropped, and then tightened around the arm. One her forearms were navy blue arm cuffs. Over the tunic, she wore a fitting, baby blue sleeveless top that dropped to her knees, side slits starting at her waist. The sleeveless top had a white collar and hem. A white obi, about a foot in width, held around the top of her hips to her waist. On her legs were navy blue leggings that stopped mid-calf, and on her feet were brown moccasins made of soft, brown leather.

Her hair had a few thin, brown leather strips bearing wooden and stone beads in various shades of blue and white intertwined in the curls.

With a sigh, Chyler noted that her right hand still bore her ring.

'My ring…' she thought, 'It matched the pattern in the center of that casket… and the light… oh no… Finn!'

Chyler jumped to her feet and looked about, frantically searching for her friend. Her heart beat returned to normal when she noticed that Finn's still unconscious body was only a few feet away.

She rushed to his side and shook her friend's shoulders in attempt to wake him.

Her method worked, and Finn was up and having the same reaction as Chyler in only a matter of minutes.

Like Chyler, Finn noticed that they weren't in familiar surroundings and that he was dressed unusually.

Jeans, tee-shirt, and sneakers had disappeared.

Instead, Finn wore a dark red sleeveless shirt with a high collar, red-brown collar lining and hem, and V-neckline over a fitting, black short sleeved shirt. He wore dark gray, baggy pants that ended mid-calf. The pants held to him with the help of a black obi about two inches in width. The obi was covered by the hem of his sleeveless shirt. On his feet were stiff, dark red boots with a pointed toe and dark red trim. The tops of the boots were hidden under his pants. Around Finn's wrists were dark gray bands of cloth about an inch in width.

Finn's hair had lost its few waves and was completely straight, making it look a bit longer. There was a single thin, black leather strip bearing dark red, black, and dark gray rock beads intertwined with a part of his hair close to his face on the left side of his head.

The two looked at each other, taking in the new apparel.

"Where are we?" Finn asked, speaking for the first time.

"I-I don't know," Chyler stuttered, looking around.

Suddenly, Chyler heard the air behind her whistle and she spun quickly to see what had caused the noise.

She came face to face with an odd looking creature that resembled the mix of a hawk and an unidentified creature (**A/N: ok, the actual picture of this creature is available at nick(dot)(com). Just go to the Avatar section, click the map for season one, and look for the episode The Blue Spirit, or episode 113. Then go to creatures and there's a picture of a dragon hawk. I'm just trying to explain what it looks like)**. Its body was covered in dark gray feathers with accents of lighter gray on the edge of its wings. Its tail was widespread and had two, dark, long, thin, whip-like tails coming from the middle of the main tail feathers. It had two horn-like prongs coming off its head. Its beak was black and sharp looking, its eyes dark gray. At least, it was six and a half feet tall.

The bird took a few tentative steps towards the two, its head cocked and dark eyes surveying the girl before it softly.

"W-what is that thing?" Chyler asked.

The bird opened its beak and let out a loud, yet elegant call.

Suddenly, Finn was knocked to the ground by what looked like a giant black cat with a puma's face.

The cat had its front paws on Finn's chest, its back paws on either side of Finn's legs. It sniffed Finn's face and hair before giving the boy a lick on the cheek with a rough, sand papery tongue. Finn chuckled and put his hands on the cat's chest, pushing it off. The cat seemed to follow Finn's movements and backed off. It then pranced to the side of the bird and sat back on its haunches.

"It seems like these two are friends," Chyler smiled.

She took a few steps towards the two odd creatures and held out her hand to the large bird.

The winged specimen stepped towards the outstretched hand, body bowed, and nipped at the fingers softly.

Chyler smiled and giggled, "That tickles."

With daring nerve, Chyler reached out farther and stroked the feathers on the bird's head. Surprisingly, the bird pushed its head against her hand, a content gurgle emitted from its throat.

"Aw… look at him Finn… he likes it," Chyler cooed as she stroked the bird's luxuriously silky feathers.

"Chyler, you don't even know what that thing is… be careful," Finn scolded. He jumped suddenly when he felt something rub against his leg. He looked down to see the cat nuzzling its head against his side.

"I think she wants you to pet her," Chyler chuckled.

Hesitantly, Finn reached out a hand and scratched the cat behind its ears. The cat purred contently in response and closed its bright yellow eyes.

Suddenly, the bird bit down softly on Chyler's palm and pulled at her hand, almost as if trying to get her to step towards the mountains.

The cat was also pushing Finn towards the mountains.

"I think these animals are very intelligent and want us to go up into the mountains," Finn said.

Chyler nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the cat scooped the teenagers onto her back and then climbed onto the bird's back.

Large, dark gray wings spread wide, the bird took off into flight as if three bodies weren't on its back.

Finn was gripping the cat around its neck tightly and Chyler's arms were holding fast around her friend's middle, her legs wrapped around the cat's middle.

The bird flew upwards towards the tops of the mountain range, and as they burst out of the clouds and mist, Chyler and Finn stared in awe at the stone city built into the mountain peaks.

The bird landed in a bare courtyard and bowed low, letting the cat climb off and then letting the teens dismount.

"What is this place?" Finn asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Chyler said before starting off, running into the nearest doorway.

"WAIT UP!" Finn called before dashing after her.

The two ran for what seemed like forever, their new animal friends in tow.

Every door they came across led to an empty room, and there were no voices anywhere. It was silent… all was silent…

"It's empty... how can such a beautiful place like this not have people in it?" Chyler asked rhetorically.

"HEYO!" Finn shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth.

"What're you doing?" Chyler asked.

"If there are people here, we're only going to find them if they hear us, not if we look for them. C'mon, shout something," Finn explained.

"HELLO!" Chyler yelled.

The two walked throughout the buildings, shouting every so often. Their animal friends tried to help too, the bird letting out loud, elegant calls and the cat emitting fierce growls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a long time, they heard a faint call, "Hello…"

"KEEP SHOUTING!" Finn yelled before the four dashed off towards the sound of the voice.

After a minute or two, they came upon a girl dressed in blue, her clothing resembled closely to Chyler's and she had two blue beads in her hair too.

The girl stared at the two and their animals for a minute before saying, "Hi. I'm Katara."

"I'm Chyler, and this is my friend Finn."

"Are those your animals?" Katara asked.

"Uh… we just met them at the base of the mountain. They seem to be friends and they've been following us for a while," Finn explained.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked.

"This is going to sound sort of weird, but we don't really know. We woke up at the base of this mountain range about an hour or so ago. The bird flew us up here and we started looking for people," Chyler explained.

"So you don't have a camp for the night?" Katara asked.

The other teens shook their heads.

"Why don't you camp with me and my group? There's always room for more," Katara suggested.

"You'd really let us camp with you?" Finn asked.

"Why not? I mean, it's better than being alone on the other side of the temples," Katara said.

"Ok," Chyler said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ok, so that was chapter 2. how will the rest of the Gaang react to Chyler and Finn? Especially since Finn is dressed in Fire Nation clothes… THE ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT IS IF YOU REVIEW ENOUGH TO MAKE ME WANT TO TYPE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: chapter three. Woo!! Ok… don't have much to say, so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Avatar**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

The small group soon came to a wide open ledge.

On the ledge, there was a man in noble looking green and yellow robes, a boy in yellow and orange with blue arrow tattoos over his body, a boy dressed in blue, a girl in green and yellow, a large brown bear, a small winged creature with big ears, and giant six-legged beast with two large horns sticking out of the side of his head, what looked like a beaver tail, and a large brown arrow on his head.

"Katara, where were-" the boy in blue started before letting his sentence drop off at the sight of the two new people and their strange animals.

"Guys, this is Chyler and Finn. Chyler and Finn, this is my brother, Sokka, Toph, the Earth King, Keaui, and Aang, the Avatar," Katara introduced, pointing to each person as she said their names.

"Whoa, is that a dragon hawk?" Aang asked, jumping from his spot on the other side of the ledge. He flew through the air and landed lightly on his feet in front of the bird.

"H-how'd you do that?" Chyler asked.

"Air bending," Aang replied, "Are you a water bender?"

"A what?" Finn asked.

Everyone in the campsite looked at the newcomers as if they'd grown two heads.

"Bending," Toph said slowly before stomping her left foot on the ground. An earth spike shot out of the floor in front of her.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you guys can _bend_ earth, water, and air?" Chyler asked.

"There's fire bending too," Aang added, looking at the color of Finn's clothing.

Sokka too took notice of Finn's clothing and his eyes went wide in surprise, the narrowed in anger.

"Fire Nation scum! Get out of here!" he shouted, running at Finn with his club, ready to strike the new boy.

Finn, who had taken classes of Northern Shaolin Fighting Style since he was five, did a spinning kicking as the older boy came towards him, his left foot catching Sokka's ankle, and pulling him to the ground.

The thing that surprised Finn, though, was that as his foot caught the other boy's ankle, a flame blast had emitted from the sole of his boot.

As Finn jumped up and Sokka struggled to his feet, the whole camp was silent.

Finn looked down at his foot in shock, wondering how such things were possible.

"H-how'd he do that?" Chyler asked, breaking the silence.

"Finn, you're a fire bender!" Aang shouted with enthusiasm.

"A what?" Finn asked.

"A fire bender; you know, bender of fire?" Toph asked flatly.

"B-but how? I mean, I've never… that's never happened… why did that… and the flame…" he rambled.

"So, I guess you wouldn't be able to teach me how to fire bend, would you?" Aang asked, a hint of disappointment wavering in his voice.

"Well, in this world, do people say that fire comes from the breath?" Finn asked.

Aang nodded.

"That's exactly what Sifu Shan told my class," Finn said.

"Tell me about how your Sifu went about your lessons," Aang said, sitting down on the earthen floor.

"Well, we'd start out by meditating and learning breathing exercises. Sifu Shan told us that our moves were swift, harsh, and edgy, like fire, and he always told us that fire comes from the breath. We worked a lot on punches, kicks, flexibility, and we had to be solid. Our movements were strong and tough, but we had to be quick and agile. The spinning kick is one of my favorites. Our moves were more offensive, but there were many that were defensive. Like holding out your arm against a blow and pushing your arm towards the offender, twisting their arm quickly and hard," Finn said.

"Wow," Aang said, "That sure sounds a lot like fire bending."

"How about I show you some of the defense moves? It's a lot easier to learn NSFS if you begin with defense, then work up to offense," Finn suggested.

"That'd be great!" Aang shouted with much enthusiasm.

"Aang, are you sure you should be bending again so soon? It's only been a week since…" Katara said, the end of her sentence dropping off.

"I'll be fine Katara. Finn's just showing me some simple defense moves. We'll be right here on this side of the ledge," Aang said reassuringly.

"Ok," Katara sighed reluctantly, making her way over to her brother.

"So Katara, are you a water bender?" Chyler asked, following the older girl.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" she asked.

"I don't know."

Katara bent some water from the skin on her hip and held it in a sphere above her hand.

"Put one of you index fingers over this ball and pull it up, twirling it around," the blue eyed girl instructed.

Chyler followed Katara's instructions and sure enough, a small strip of water followed the motion of her finger.

"You're a water bender," Katara smiled.

"Wow… I never thought I'd be able to do that," Chyler breathed in amazement.

"You'd be surprised at what water bending offers to people," Katara said.

The two girls talked into the afternoon, Katara about water bending, and Chyler about tai chi.

While they talked, Finn showed Aang some simple defense NSFS moves, Toph worked on her earth bending, Sokka sharpened his boomerang, and the Earth King, Appa, Momo, and Bosco slept.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A bit before sunset, Katara made dinner and everyone sat near Appa to eat.

"It seems like those animals are really fond of you guys," Aang said to Chyler and Finn.

The two new comers looked at their animal friends. The dragon hawk was lying down behind Chyler, his head craning around so it was on the ground beside her. The pygmy puma was curled up near Finn's feet, its head resting on his leg.

"They do, don't they?" Chyler asked with a small smile.

"You should name them," Katara said.

"What for?" Finn asked.

"So you can keep them as pets," Aang said cheerfully.

"I have been thinking about a name for this bird," Chyler said, reaching her hand down to stroke the creature's luxuriously soft head feathers.

"What name?" Katara asked.

"Declan," the brown eyed girl replied, "It's Gaelic for 'valiant'."

"Valiant does seem to describe such a majestic bird," Keaui said, speaking for the first time since Chyler and Finn had stepped foot into camp.

"What about the cat Finn? Thought of any names?" Chyler asked before taking a bite of her stew.

"I was thinking about Stesha," he replied, scratching the puma behind the ears, "It means 'swift lightness' in Latin."

"I like it," Chyler smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night wore on and soon everyone was setting up for bed. Toph, along with her own earth tent, created small tents for the new additions to their odd-ended family.

Finn used Stesha's warm, soft side for a pillow while Chyler used Declan's downy feathered wing.

That night, everyone in the camp slept peacefully…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Review please :-)**


End file.
